Episode 5080 (5 June 2015)
Ian claims that he’s locking Cindy in the house until she promises not to talk about what really happened to Lucy, but is thwarted when Bobby appears and tells the pair that Cindy headed out ages ago. Ian bangs on the Butchers’ door and is met by Liam who claims that he hasn’t seen Cindy since yesterday. Carol spots a forlorn Cindy in the café, but as Cindy goes to confide in her, Ian appears. Carol suggests that the trio go back to hers to talk. At the Butchers’, Ian requests privacy, but Cindy demands that Carol stays in the room. When Carol takes a phone call from Bianca, Ian warns Cindy that if she talks, he will take her down with him. As Cindy storms into the kitchen and proclaims that she has something to tell Liam and Carol, Ian firmly grabs her and warns her that she doesn’t want to spend the rest of her life alone. Ian finds Jane at the restaurant and Jane immediately clocks that something serious has happened. Jane tires to reassure herself and Ian that even if Cindy tells Carol the truth, Carol won’t necessarily go straight to the police. As an unsure Ian goes to phone Hilary to give up Beth, Jane is hit by inspiration and makes a call. Cindy arrives back to the Beales’ to find them packing up Beth’s things and assumes they are running away. As Cindy admits that she didn’t tell Carol anything, Terry arrives to pick up Beth. A teary Jane angrily asks Cindy how she can just watch Beth go. Cindy utters a thank you but both Ian and Jane are in pieces. As Ian and Jane cook dinner, Cindy tries to make amends, but Ian snaps and tells her that there’s no coming back from what she’s done – she needs to walk out of the door and not come back. A terrified Cindy heads onto Bridge Street and looks around in panic... Unsure of where to go next... At Patrick’s – Sharon and Vincent talk business and Sharon suggests him giving her back her 49% of the business, claiming they can both profit from her experience. Phil arrives and is adamant that Vincent is bad news, but Sharon ignores him and assures Vincent that she’ll pop by the Albert later on. Sharon suggests that she runs the place and that Vincent simply takes his share of the profits whilst she takes hers. Vincent shakes on the deal as Phil appears. Sharon demands to know why Phil lied to her about Gordon – Phil presents Sharon with an address in Notting Hill that he claims really is her dad’s. In a cab, Sharon arrives at the address that Phil gave her and determinedly eyes the house. Sharon arrives back to Phil who admits that he went to the address himself and was scared that he’d lose Sharon, leading him to ask Ritchie to find Gordon. Sharon admits that she felt the same – the world of Notting Hill is not for her – he’s not the only one who doesn’t want things to change. Phil sincerely apologises and promises that there will be no more games. Abi’s thrilled that she and Ben have spent the night in the Arches together – but Jay is less impressed when he bumps into the pair. When Ben leaves his phone out in the Arches, Jay clocks that Ben receives a message from a gay dating application. Jay claims that if he doesn’t delete it, then he’s going to tell Abi. Later, Ben shows Jay that he’s deleted the app and asks Jay not to ruin what he and Abi have just because of a little fantasy. Jay assures Ben that he won’t say anything to Abi – they both deserve a bit of happiness. With Jay oblivious, Ben receives a text from Paul asking to meet up later; Ben agrees to. Paul questions a hungover Pam over why she got upset at her party, but Les interjects and claims that she was just over emotional. Paul corners Les later with the same question, but Les states that it’s not his place to discuss Pam’s upset. Les meets Claudette in a café and confides that Paul knows something is going on. Les suggests that while Paul is around, he and Claudette can’t see each other. When Claudette states that Les won’t be able to just end things, Les leaves. Paul finds a teary Pam who admits her upset stems from believing that Paul is regretting coming back – his moodiness has said it all. Paul assures Pam that he loves being around her and that he forgives her for helping his dad die; Pam crumbles with relief. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes